This specification relates to flow analysis.
Dataflow graphs are used to perform operations on data. Data is supplied to the dataflow graph. The dataflow graph performs a sequence of operations on the data. In some scenarios, the sequence of operations performed on the data can vary from data record to data record.
Small sets of data records are used to test dataflow graphs; however, selecting a set of data records can be difficult because the set of data records selected may not be representative of data records in a production environment.